Love letters
by mormar1
Summary: Ok its a yaoi based on Tails and Miles evil Tails   So enjoy.


Miles x Tails

Tails walked into his work-shop and started to work on a new gadget, but then something caught his eye, he looked on his work bench and he saw a letter with his name on it.

" For me ? "

Tails picked it up and opined it he started reading it.

' To my love Tails, you are all I can think about and I wish I could see your amazing smile again, but it has been so long since I have seen you face to face I have only been able to look and admirer you from afar, I hope you send a letter back to me, if you do pleas put the letter outside your door and I will get it,

From your secret admirer xxxx '

Tails blushed.

" iv never had a secret admirer before, I wonder who it could be, it won't be Amy she loves Sonic, not Cream she is with Charmy, then...who could it be ? Could it be from one of the guys like...no I don't think any of them are gay...so who did send it ? "

Tails walked around his work-shop for a while reading over the letter again.

" Well...I guess the only way I'm gunna find out who sent it is if I write back "

Tails found some paper and started writing. It took him a while to start it he wasn't sure what to write but after 1hour it was done, Tails looked over it.

' To my secret admirer, thank you for sending the letter, and do you rely think my smile is amazing ? And how long have you been admiring me from afar ? And also who are you ? Please tell me,

From Tails. '

Tails then put it in an envelope and went to his front door, he opened the door and put the letter on the front step, he looked around and then went back inside, he looked at the clock and it read 10:41, Tails decided it was best to go to bed, he looked at the door one more time and then went to bed. The next morning he went to the door and there was another letter with his name in it, he opened it and started to read

' To my love Tails, I do think your smile is amazing and I think you are a beautiful golden emerald that only the most of worthy of people should be able to look at, and I have admired you since the first time I saw you I have just never had the courage to tell you, and I'm sorry but I think it be best if you don't know who I am for I'm afraid you will reject me only when I have shown you my love through these letters will I ask to meet you. And please write back to me and leave it at the same place you did last night.

Love your secret admirer xxxx '

Tails blushed and then looked out the window.

" I will write back to you until you and me meet "

For the next 3 weeks this continued and Tails's didn't just get letters, he started getting roses and chocolates. Sonic and everyone else was starting to get worried about Tails because he stayed home most of the time and they decided to find out what was going on. Sonic walked up to Tails's door with Knuckles behind him, he knocked on the door and Tails opened it. Tails was surprised to see them.

" Hi guys, what's up ? "

Sonic noticed that Tails had a letter in his hand.

" Well...we are starting to get worried about you...I mean you don't come outside anymore and you only stay in your house...you know you can tell me anything buddy. "

Sonic looked at with a fake smile.

" I know Sonic, and everything is ok there is nothing wrong so don't worry about me. I just have a lot to think about right know. "

Tails looked at the letter in his hand.

" Well maybe if you tell us what it is that's on your mind we can help. "

Knuckles said whilst moving his hand over to the letter, Tails then put the letter behind his back so Knuckles couldn't reach it.

" No, it's something that only I can figure out, but if I need help I will tell you. "

Tails then closed the door, Sonic looked at Knuckles and Knuckles shrugged then turned around and started walking away from Tails's house.

" He knows where to find us Sonic if he needs help, so come on and leave him in peace. "

Sonic looked at Tails's front door one more time then he followed Knuckles and left. Tails started to walk into the living room and when he got there he saw a new letter from his secret admirer.

" That wasn't there when I answered the door. "

Tails picked up the letter and started to read it.

' To my love Tails, I have decided that it is time we see each other face to face, so I want you to meet me, I will be at the big oak tree in the middle of the forest at 10:00 and you don't need to send a letter back.

Love your secret admirer xxxx '

Tails felt amazing he was finally going to meet the person that has been sending him all the letters and gifts, he looked at the clock and it was 6:30 he had 3 and a half hours to wait, he ran up the stairs to take a shower and he ready to meet his secret admirer.

It was time and Tails had just got to the oak tree, he looked around and then someone covered his eyes with their hand from behind Tails.

" Hello my love, it has been a long time since we saw each other hasn't it ? "

The voice sounded so familiar to Tails then the person took his hand away from Tails's eyes and Tails turned around to see Miles !

" M..miles it was you...you are the one that sent the letters and gifts ? "

Miles then pulled out a rose from behind his back and handed it to Tails, Tails took it and looked at him.

" All those letters...do you rely love me or were they all a joke ? "

Miles then walked closer to Tails.

" They were all true and there is more that I have to say about you like, your eyes are beautiful and they sparkle and are more amazing than any star in the sky. "

Tails blushed as Miles's face came closer to his, their lips only centimetres apart.

" Well...I'm flattered by all the things you said about me in the letters and...the gifts and...I..."

Tails was starting to get lost in Miles's eyes.

" Tails...may I ask you a question ? "

Tails snapped out of his trans.

" Yes, sure ask me anything. "

Miles then took Tails's hands.

" Do you love me like I love you ? "

" Well...to tell you the truth...I think I am falling in love with you. "

Miles smiled.

" Then may I have your first kiss ? "

Tails was surprised.

" How did you know that I still haven't lost my first kiss ? "

" Well I know a lot about you, so may I be your first ? "

Tails looked at the ground then looked at Miles.

" Yes. "

Miles smiled and moved in closer to Tails and then kissed him, Tails kissed back, once the kiss ended Miles and Tails went back to Tails's house.

" I will see you tomorrow my love "

Miles kissed Tails and then left. Tails closed the door and went to his room, he fell on to his bed and then hugged his pillow he was so happy he had found out that he had someone to love and they love him back.


End file.
